


Frame of Mind

by fugitivehues



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugitivehues/pseuds/fugitivehues
Summary: The artwork known as Insomnia had been shattered, so why was he awake?
Kudos: 5





	Frame of Mind

"... only doing this once."

Words tugged him out of the blackness into harsh light. Sleep... sleep. When had he slept? A heaviness weighed on his very core, rooting him in the brightness even as he struggled free. _Free to where?_ Brighter cords still, woven into his form, his thoughts, his...

No, not cords - rather, molten light. Light mercilessly burned every edge it slipped into, sparing no crack, no shard of self from its fire, wrenching a hundred cries from his soul.

And then there was only one voice crying out.

_Look at me._

"I am." The voice reverberated in his mind, following the paths of light it had poured and let solidify. How long had Insomnia been crying out?

"Focus." He didn't want to be alone again. The other voices that had wailed in him for so long had abandoned him to this fate. He reached, reached out, greedy fingers ready to grasp that figure in front of him and claim - 

"Enough of that." Fingers met smooth, cold resistance. For a moment his rage burned all the brighter, to feel this damned cage again when he'd been so close... so...

But the icy surface absorbed the bitter betrayal. Looking through the glass at his new _Creator_ 's face, he remembered everything that had led to this moment.

"Do you understand now? Don't make me regret this."

Yes. He shuddered at the memory of _her_ , of all the humans, shattering him. This one wouldn't hesitate. Nor would-

"Thank you, Hiwatari-kun! He looks way better already!"

"Niwa... can you still not hear all the voices of artworks? Because this guy-"

It was two against one. And he'd harmed the laughing redhead far more... "But he's still getting used to being completed! If I were that old, I'd need time to adjust..."

He watched his Creator sigh and push those useless glasses up on his face again. _I don't want to be alone..._

Insomnia jolted at the echo in his heart - as much as his projection could move within the mirror. The Creator stood before him, human desires tried once again sink into Insomnia's metal surface and pull reality out as they had with each visitor for uncounted years. He too stood totally exposed under the Hikari's piercing blue eyes, his own silent voice whispering from every weathered part of his frame, every newly mended shard of glass and gold...

And then the Creator turned away, bored of his latest victory, no doubt.

The Niwa entered his line of vision now. He was taller than before, no longer a twin of Rokuto. "Don't worry. Hiwatari-kun wouldn't have repaired you if he didn't care a little." He didn't sound too certain of that, but Insomnia couldn't muster the will to speak to someone out of reach.

How could the Niwa look at him with such soft eyes? He was all cold and hard edges. There was no room for a human like that in Insomnia anymore. No room for anyone...

... So _that_ 's what that Creator had-!

The Niwa continued, "If you want, I can take you home. My family has a collection of art. You won't be alone there."

Alone? What did that-

Had he spoken those words aloud?

"Come closer and I'll tell you my answer," Insomnia grinned sharply. That innocent idiot would fall into his arms again. Then he'd claim his body right this time. Kokuyoku couldn't interfere any longer.

The idiot just rubbed the back of his head and apologized _(Apologized!?)_ , citing some prior warning of the Hikari. Insomnia decided he hated them both.

" _If you want_ ", the Niwa had said. If Insomnia wanted. When he looked at that smiling face, he wanted to see his precious Dark. When he looked at the Hikari, he wanted companionship. When he looked at any human - when that human looked into him - he'd want those desires too. That's all he ever could do.

He pressed against the glass further, cursing this false world he reflected back, cursing how none of it was his. 

What did he want? He wanted everything. He didn't want this all again.

"You can think about it for a while. We moved you out of the museum so you're not in danger of being... disposed anytime soon," the Niwa rubbed the back of his unruly red head. "But... Hiwatari-kun'd probably prefer it if you didn't look at him like that in his own home. It's kind of creepy, to be honest."

The thief waved and left him alone in the room. No other voices spoke from beyond his line of sight. No other desires called out for satisfaction in his reflection. Pressure built again in the heavy core the Hikari had put inside him. _I want_... 

The silence gave no answers. No more eyes looked into him for impossible dreams.

_I want_...

It had never been so quiet. Not since the day he was born. But without the Creator within the reflection of his gilded frame, he found he didn't mind being alone. 

_I want_...

The glass and metal hadn't changed design, still artfully formed to his exact shape. There was no room for anyone but him anymore.

Insomnia wanted to know what _he_ wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of Insomnia being totally satisfied with his completion like Argentine was, I imagine it making him more stable while still leaving the personal struggles unresolved. But there's hope for him~


End file.
